


boost me up

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hiking, Injury, Past Leg Injury, rebellious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Gladiolus decided that the group should hike up steep hills and mountains. To Noctis's annoyance, he starts this 'exercise' early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was doing this side quest where I was near Malmalam Thicket and I was heading back down when I was trying to get on top of the cobblestone wall that's lined up along the path (one end is easier to get on top). So the first thing I say is, "Someone boost me up." And I just kind of closed my eyes and knew I just thought up a story. :/ 
> 
> It's short and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it, but here it is anyway. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Isn’t this a little early?” Noctis asked, rubbing his eyes as he trudged behind Ignis and Gladiolus, Prompto lagged behind. They were on an early trek up the path to Malmalam Thicket. Noctis wanted to sleep until the afternoon before they headed up the path, for some reason Gladiolus and Ignis figured maybe it would be a good time to wake up the second the sun peaked in the horizon.

The reason they were there was because Gladiolus thought he and Prompto were getting more lazier. He decided they stop at every place that had a steep incline. Monsters roamed around as well near Maidenwater, which gave them a boost to open their eyes. Except Noctis’s body ached by the time they finished killing all of them off. He wanted to go back to the Regalia or maybe even a hotel to sleep.

“No,” Gladiolus said, glancing behind him. “It’s early enough for you to get off your asses and climb this damn hill.”

“It’s a mountain,” Prompto complained.

“More of a hill,” Ignis said.

“I don’t give a shit what it is, couldn’t we do this after we eaten something?” Noctis asked.

“We’ll eat when we get to the tomb,” Gladiolus said, rolling his shoulders and picking up his pace.

“We’ve already been there.”

“Maybe he wants to visit each one,” Prompto said, walking beside Noctis, sweat making his blond hair stick to his face. “Pay his respects, you know how warriors are.”

Noctis frowned. “Why? It’s not his dead ancestors.” He panted, the warm wind brushed against his face, the sun bore down on him, and what annoyed him most about climbing steep hills was the pain in his leg would throb. It was the only reason why he liked driving better, moving around for too long bothered him. The pain was a constant ache, new with a tangled numbness.

He slowed down, watching Gladiolus and Ignis leave him and Prompto behind.

“You alright, man?” Prompto asked, turning his head to the side, brows raised.

Noctis nodded, slowly. “Yeah.. it just hurts..”

“We can take a break, Gladio and Iggy don’t seem preoccupied with us, we’ll meet them up there,” Prompto said, grinning at him.

Noctis smiled back, “Yeah.” They slowed their ascend, Noctis resorting to limping and using the cobble walls as leverage, Prompto helped as well, keeping in direct pace with him.

“Do you think he’s going to wake us up every morning like this?” Prompto wondered before a grimace made its way on his face.

The path ahead was empty of Gladiolus and Ignis. Noctis was surprised they hadn’t noticed they left him and Prompto behind, but at the same time, glad they did so he wouldn't have to try and run up the steep hill.

“I don’t know, it’s getting annoying,” Noctis said, pressing a hand against the cobble wall and noticed it was higher than the other they walked by. “Hey, Prompto, boost me up.”

“Uh.. your leg, dude,” Prompto said, frowning at him.

Noctis wrinkled his nose. “Boost me up, I want to walk along this thing,” he reached for the top and tried pulling himself up, grunting low before looking back at Prompto, “come on, help me out.”

“There’s a smaller one back there,” Prompto pointed.

“No, boost me up on this one, I want to stand on top,” Noctis said, gripping the top once more and bringing his leg up.

“Alright, fine,” Prompto said, bending down slightly and cupping his hands together. “I don’t want you hurting yourself on the rocks.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, ignoring how childish it might be, nor what will happen if he does fall. If it happens, it happens. With Prompto’s help, he was able to climb on top and balance himself until he stood. “Yes!"

Prompto smiled at him. “There, now you’re king of the world.”

“More King of the cobbled wall,” Noctis said, taking a slow step forward. He gritted his teeth at the sharp pain slicing up his leg. He continued along it nonetheless, not wanting to get off.

“Do you think they noticed we’re not with them?” Prompto asked, both of them looked ahead where the path led to a curved end.

“Maybe, but they haven’t come for us yet,” Noctis said, leveling his arms out to keep himself from falling, he sucked in a breath and continued, he only had half way to go and that would be it. The _‘hill’_ was still ongoing and the tomb wasn’t even close. They’d have to wander into a forest where many monsters lie within. The thought was exhausting.

“Hey!” The sound of Gladiolus’s voice startled Noctis, he sucked in a breath as he looked up where both Gladiolus and Ignis were. Pain shot up his leg as his foot slipped, he didn’t have time to react before he heard Prompto’s scream.

“NOOOCT!”

He grunted, his arm taking most of the impact. It didn’t help that Prompto had jumped after him, grabbing hold before they tumbled down the slope. Bodies flushed together in a tangle before hitting the smooth rock at the bottom. Noctis fell against Prompto who groaned at the pain tingling throughout his body.

“I...tried..to..save you..” Prompto said, a hand falling on Noctis’s head.

Noctis nodded once, too in pain to move. “Y-Yeah...I noticed when I softened your fall.”

“Sorry..” Prompto said, his chest rumbling with a soft laugh. “I’m..really sorry..”

“Noctis, Prompto, are you two alright?” Ignis asked, he and Gladiolus were rushing toward them. Ignis reaching down and helping Noctis into a sitting position, while Gladiolus stood back, arms crossed.

“You two were messing around again, weren’t you?” he asked, narrowing his gaze at both Prompto and Noctis before shaking his head in disappointment.

Noctis glared at him. “You’re the one who scared me.”

“I didn’t know you were up there, nor that you’d fall instead of warping. I thought I trained you better.”

Noctis shot a look at Prompto, who winced. “I couldn’t when someone fell on me.”

“I said I was sorry.”

Gladiolus sighed. “Next time, keep up.” He turned and headed up the slope without a backwards glance.

Prompto stood, brushing off the dirt that was on his clothes. He had a few noticeable red blotches on his arms and face, some dirt smeared near his chin and thin cuts. “Are you able to walk?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis said. _I don’t think I can._ His leg was throbbing, making his body hot, the sun didn’t help. Ignis helped him stand and when he tried to walk, he winced, Ignis catching his arm.

“Is this from the fall?” Ignis asked, looking down at his leg with concern.

“No..” Noctis said, “walking up hills for the past few days strained it a bit. Might need to take a break from Gladios’s rigorous morning strolls.”

“Hmmm, we can’t exactly have you walking around like that, I’ll have a talk with Gladio,” Ignis said, looking to Prompto, “take him back to the car.”

Prompto nodded, watching as Ignis headed off after Gladiolus. “Let’s go,” he said, taking Noctis’s arm and slinging it over his shoulder. “I am..sorry for landing on you.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis said, limping up at the slope. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault, he wasn’t going to blame him but himself. He was the one who wanted to walk on the wall, even when he knew his leg started to act up. It was pride that swelled in his chest and because of it, he and Prompto suffered.

“Do you think he’ll let us eat something now that we’re not hiking up to the tomb?” Noctis mused.

Prompto laughed, “Yeah. Of course, the big guy can’t stay mad us for long.”

Gladiolus and Ignis caught up with them half way down the hill, they could see the bridge and several crab like monsters hanging near the side of the river. Gladiolus stared at them for a bit as they made their way across the bridge to the other side. It was a short stroll to the car and when they got in, Ignis glanced at Noctis and Prompto in the rearview mirror.

“Food?” he asked them.

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” Noctis leaned against the seat of the car.

“Finally, I’m so hungry,” Prompto said, sighing next to him.

“In a few days,” Gladiolus said as Ignis started the car and drove down the road, “we’ll get into combat training, I’ll go easy on you two.”

Noctis chuckled. “Can’t wait.”

Prompto groaned, covering his face with his hands “Not combat training…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know how Noct feels in some way, I fractured my foot twice a few years ago and its hard walking for too long on it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. :)


End file.
